


Keep / Never Forsake

by silly_bone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bittersweet, Light Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Nero tol Scaeva will be difficult until death finally stops him, but that day is not today, just a lil smooch, two old men at the end of the world i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_bone/pseuds/silly_bone
Summary: No further words were exchanged, at least none relevant to the objective.[ A continuation on Tales from the Shadows: A World Forsaken. ]





	Keep / Never Forsake

**Author's Note:**

> Not thoroughly edited and first time writing for the characters. Hopefully I did them some justice.

For all the good intention they labored with, it would ultimately end in ruin. This they all understood very well and yet still they labored. Even more remarkable was the fact they toiled after a harvest not even their descendents could reap. Unsurprisingly, Garlond championed the pursuit and still continued to even now.

Time was rarely kind, a concept that tripled in influence considering the state of their failing star and Cid was not spared. The years took their toll. From the lines worn into his face to the miserable shuffling gait, Nero wondered at times as to what kept old Garlond from falling apart.

He never did or in the least hadn’t yet and a small part of Nero preferred that Garlond refrained from doing so in the wake of his triumph. The old man collapsing would certainly dampen the already solemn celebration, assuming that two cups of bitter coffee can be considered celebration by any means. It seemed to make do for Cid in the least. And so Cid enjoyed his drink and Nero eyed his own with distaste after the initial sip in relative silence.

It had become companionable at some point long ago, phasing out the usual brooding lapses that accompanied Nero’s erratic visits. So companionable at times that Cid even requested Nero’s thoughts on his theories and Nero was not about to deny Garlond his genius.

“I think some rest is in order,” Cid decided after lingering with an empty cup in his hands. Nero agreed despite not voicing such. He had noted how the stout engineer dragged himself back to his workbench after obtaining the bare minimum amount of rest, usually only doing so in the first place because of a company employee pleading, nagging or on occasion physically forcing him to.

With some more of his horrendous shuffling, Cid set aside his cup and began to do one final effort of organizing his work desk. Nero watched quietly, eventually setting aside his half-empty mug as well. Short-lived as it was, Cid seemed content once he deemed everything in order. Having nothing else to procrastinate with, he turned towards the door.

“Good night, Nero.”

However Nero always had other plans. He seized Cid’s arm as the engineer passed, stopping him short from departing. A fleeting thought noted with some disappointment how thin Cid’s arm had become even with the layer of clothing as a buffer. Thankfully it was still wider than his own yet further proof that age and a decaying world’s influence wore away at the once-robust man. Inwardly cursing, although he did not specifically know at what, Nero carried on without hesitation.

Leaning down and closing the gap, it was a very simple concept in theory however surprisingly difficult when put into practice and Garlond can enjoy the credit for the trouble. The fool moved, turning to question as he typically did and Nero missed. The scrape of an unruly beard across his cheek was his reward and he couldn’t stop the scoff that escaped him over the botched attempt. As quickly as he had captured Cid, he released him.

“Nero.”

The tone wasn’t exactly what he wanted, a soft fondness unlike the indignant protesting he was more accustomed to. He feigned interest in some distant chart on the wall but Cid had dealt with Nero before and had grown patient to some aspects of him. Nero submitted in time, dragging his gaze back to Cid and the faint entertained smile upon his face.

“Garlond.”

Despite lacking a nature of speed, Cid succeeded in capture nonetheless. It was not stealthy, Nero watched Cid grip the front of his tunic with both hands. There was a brief pause and Nero would not admit to holding his breath during it. And then Cid pulled him in.

It was tender. He recalled the bruising, fierce traits of previous exchanges and perhaps he longed for those. Yet when hands released his garb and settled to cup his face with a gentleness unexperienced before, Nero supposed that perhaps it was nice as well.

Perhaps it could have lasted longer but leaning to meet with Garlond’s damnable height was rapidly putting an ache in his back. Nero supposed with some disfavor that perhaps Garlond was not the only one getting old. As he began to draw back, Cid allowed yet his hands lingered upon Nero’s face for a breath after parting.

He made a decent effort to avoid looking Cid in the eyes and yet failed like so many times before. Amidst all the weary sadness in his gaze, Nero found something else. Something warm that he wondered if Cid saved for him alone but he would never ask. It struck a chord in Nero, one that urged him to say so many things. And yet he refrained as always, selecting to shift his fleeting gaze elsewhere.

He knew Cid watched him, a momentary pause before venturing.

“Stay a while with me?”

And Nero wondered just how many years he had been waiting to hear that request. However it wouldn’t do to give Garlond the impression he had been wanting an invite and therefore his response was the typical and customary shrug.

“I have no other pressing engagements.”

An acceptance without directly accepting and Cid understood. With nothing left to say, he began to leave once more, unimpeded by any one-time rival this round. Nero followed after.

Cid paused before exiting the workshop and bid goodnight to the toy that occupied a desktop perch, pressing his hand against the metal carapace briefly. The automaton shook in reply, lights flickering. Overall an empty exchange but one that seemed to appease the engineer. As Cid carried on and Nero followed, he offered a brief nod to the toy. It seemed only fair.

The journey was brief, only a few corridors long. Dimly lit and nearly silent, most of the company’s employees had already retired for the night. Not that there was an abundance of them now, those that remained were little more than a ghost crew. Nero felt some relief in reaching Cid’s room without running into another soul, they always fretted over their old chief even when he was in capable hands.

Garlond’s room was in an abysmal state, somehow worse than his workshop, and Nero was half-tempted to ask how he managed to shuffle about it without tripping but he kept his mouth shut. Considering the occasion, the end to Cid’s long vigil in sight, he believed the man had earned some peace. Some rearrangement was required and Nero lended a hand in moving aside the stacks of paperwork that occupied the bed without request.

The bed was small but it seemed downright miniscule as Nero climbed in after Cid and immediately crawled over the engineer to his irritated protest. Settling on the worn mattress, Nero explained himself, “I wanted this side.”

The weary sigh as a response suggested it was not a valid excuse. Laying on his side, Nero watched Cid and Cid watched the ceiling. Quiet studying from both parties and while he couldn’t determine what occupied Cid’s mind, Nero eventually decided that his companion aged-well after all. The lines in his face were not so dire in this moment. And perhaps white hair was a blessing instead.

“I’m going to turn out the light so you stop staring,” Cid announced and had his hand at the lamp on the neighboring desk before Nero could manage an offended huff.

The darkness thwarted any attempt to see his companion and yet within the dark he felt a hand brush against his own, not so daring as to entwine fingers yet the intimacy of simple touch was profound enough. And then, quietly:

“I’m grateful to have you by my side, Nero.”

“Yes, you are rather lucky, Garlond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Omega in the background: My dads kissing is irrelevant so let's just omit that.
> 
> I wrote a little more but from Omega's view and I wasn't sure if it should be included in the main body because it felt like Too Much so I'll just put it here because I kind of enjoyed it.
> 
> Additional Entry:  
After Master Cid’s passing, Master Nero remained on at the Ironworks and continued to aid the project in his usual fashion. Surpassing Master Garlond by nearly a decade, Master Nero was questioned during his final days as to what gave him strength to carry on. In a state of lucidity, Master Nero said:  
“Spite. And love for that fool.”  
When asked for clarification, he briefly laughed. I had expected him to say no further and yet he surprised us all.  
“I loved and love Cid nan Garlond. I’d be damned if I let his mad scheme fail while I still had strength.”  
It is with the utmost certainty that I claim those words to be Master Nero’s boldest proclamation in regards to the late Master Cid. It is as mortals would say ‘a shame’ that Master Cid was not present to hear them. Although as I reanalyze their previous exchanges I have witnessed, it does not appear likely that Master Cid was unaware.
> 
> Anyway, this expansion will destroy me.


End file.
